Unspoken Rule
by Hanyauku
Summary: CanadaxWorld The unspoken rule was that you were allowed to love Canada, but you couldn't make him fall in love with you. You couldn't stare at him for too long, and you couldn't touch him intimately. Most people avoided him to resist temptation. Everyone followed that rule to keep the peace. Usually. Oneshot!


Hey! You! Enjoy!

….

There was an unspoken rule when it came to him. Don't seduce him, he belongs to all of the nations. Everyone followed it.

Usually.

Nobody was allowed to rake their hands through his silky hair. It was taboo to stare into his eyes for more than ten seconds. Don't even try to touch him in a way that was more than just friends. Nobody dared to do these things.

Usually.

Everyone followed it, but they all hated it. Nobody dared to break it, fearing the worst from the other nations. Most people avoided Canada, so they could resist the temptation. It was unheard of to break this rule.

Usually.

There was an unspoken rule amongst the nations. You can fall in love with Canada, but you can't make him fall in love with you.

….

Canada twirled a piece of his soft hair around his index finger. His stunning indigo eyes were slightly narrowed as he lazily listened to Germany talk at the front of the room. He shifted, trying to adjust to the dryness of the room. Canada wasn't in a particularly good mood due to his own brother, America.

It was normal for the young Canadian to get ignored at the world meetings, yes. But he could always count on his twin to greet him, and brighten his day. When Canada entered the room that morning, America didn't even look in his direction! There was a second where he thought America would look up, but his attention was quickly directed to England. Canada pouted, hoping that it was just a one time thing.

….

 _For once, America got to the meeting on time. Instead of going to his assigned seat, and bounded over to England._

" _Hey Iggy! Did you-" England shoved a gloved finger to America's mouth. His green eyes were focused at the door. There stood Canada, looking around nervously. For some reason today, he looked very different. His hair was shinier, purple eyes shining with radiance. His legs went on for miles, and his pale lashes looked longer than ever. Simply put, he looked stunning._

 _America started to shout a hello to Canada, but was jabbed in the arm by France, who was walking by._

" _America! Don't even try to talk to him! I don't trust you with trying to make a move!" France admonished America, who looked slightly peeved._

" _Dude," he began, sounding very bewildered, "Mattie is my twin, I'm not going to try and make a move on him! That's gross!" England growled._

" _You idiot, don't use his name so casually!" America ignored him, and started to call out to his brother again._

" _Matt- Ow! You son of a-" Surely, America's shin would be sporting a bruise tomorrow. France merely looked away._

….

Canada sighed, licking his lips. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what on earth would've happened. His own twin! This was very odd behavior. Then, he wondered what the deal was with South Italy that morning.

….

 _After being snubbed by his brother, Canada owlishly blinked. Assuming that America simply didn't see him, he started to make his way over._

 _But before he could get there, South Italy moved into his path. His face was flushed and he had a nervous scowl on his face._

" _You Canadian bastard!" Matthew blinked, surprised that the older Italy had noticed him. "You look s-s-s..." Romano took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You look stun-! You look stupid, you bastard!" South Italy's face was on fire, and he looked angry with himself._

 _Canada's eyes were wide, but instead of lashing out, he smiled._

" _Ah, Romano, good morning! It's always nice to talk to you, but I must be going." He spoke in a quiet tone that could calm a rowdy army. South Italy looked ready to faint, and stuttered a few incomprehensible words before running away. Canada chucked softly, slightly confused. As he continued to walk he could've sworn he heard North Italy say,_

" _It's ok fratello! Try again next time! I believe in you!" Canada shook his head and kept on moving._

… _._

Next to him, South Korea was comfortably dozing off. The Asian country had been staring at him for a good portion of the meeting, occasionally staring straight into Canada's eyes. Every time that happened, Canada simply flashed a small smile and turned back to the meeting.

….

 _Canada was made in South Korea, he belonged to South Korea! He himself could prove it! But nobody would listen to him, and when they did, they started glaring at the poor Asian country. That usually shut him up for a bit._

 _So instead, he stared into the beautiful eyes of the object of his affections. They were endless, going on for all of eternity. South Korea always got lost in them, dreaming of the day he could finally claim Canada as his._

 _He had been infatuated with him for as long he could remember. One day, after a world meeting it was pouring. China and the others had left him for dead, because he had pushed their buttons rather hard that day. He grumbled, considering his options. He could go back inside, or make a run for a taxi back to the hotel. As he was deciding, the world lightened. The heavy rained stopped, and Im Yong Soo looked up. His eyes met indigo ones, and he gasped. The man was ethereal, and unreal. His heart skipped a beat, and at that moment, Im Yong Soo knew that he was in love._

 _And today, Canada was actually responding to him! Whenever the Canadian noticed him looking, he flashed a to die for smile. It practically made everyone watching melt. Although, South Korea could feel eyes on his back, and he broke out into a cold sweat. Suddenly, he felt very sleepy, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Just before he lost consciousness, he got one last look at his angel._

… _._

"Norway, why do you look so creepy?" Iceland deadpanned. Norway's smirk didn't fade as he shrugged.

"A simple sleeping spell did the job." Norway whispered. Iceland slowly turned to Norway in horror.

"What did you say?" He asked as if he were afraid of finding out the answer.

Norway didn't feel the need to reply.

….

This meeting was started to creep Matthew out. He could feel multiple gazes on his back, but he couldn't figure out any of the culprits. Actually, Russia was staring at him rather unashamed. Russia's gaze was very intense, and Canada found his face getting rather heated. Russia's smile started to grow, and Matthew started shifting in his seat.

France, who was sitting next to him, tapped his shoulder. Questioningly, Matthew looked over at his Papa.

"Yes?" France glanced over at something, narrowed his eyes dangerously, and smiled.

"Oh, nothing Matthieu, nothing at all." With a question mark over his head, Matthew turned back. Only to find Russia mysteriously gone. Germany usually didn't allow for nations to get up, where had the tall nation gone?" 

….

He was staring at his son again! And Matthieu was enjoying it! He couldn't stand for this. The Russian's gaze said, "Become one with me." And France felt that he meant it in a very inappropriate way.

Unacceptable! He glared a hole into Cuba, who was sitting next to Russia. Cuba, who was previously glaring at Russia himself, looked at the French nation. France mouthed something that had the words "Knock" "Punch" and "Destroy." Cuba understood, and got ready.

France tapped on his son's shoulder. Oh, how lovely he was. He wouldn't allow anyone to taint his beautiful flower. Sharply, he nodded to Cuba just as Matthieu turned to him. His son curiously gazed at him as Cuba punched Russia right in face. Very quietly. Russia toppled out his seat, and hit the ground. Weirdly enough, his impact didn't make a single noise.

Most people wouldn't dare touch the terrifying man, but in the name of love, Cuba would be willing to do anything.

France dismissed Matthieu and chuckled.

Not today. Not. Today.

….

Norway's smirk got even larger.

"A fast softening charm made the fall unnoticeable." 

Iceland looked creeped out by his brother.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Iceland asked in concern.

Not that he got an answer.

….

His neighbor's sleepiness started to affect Canada. He tried to resist it, but a yawn made it's way out. Rudely, he stretched his arms, and his shirt started to rise and show his...

Silence.

Utter silence.

Canada looked around, surprised. Many of the nations had their jaws open, and some where openly drooling. Canada quickly looked to his brother for an explanation. America, showing an out of character quietness, pointed at Matthew's stomach. Which was exposed, showing his...efforts at working out.

Oh.

OH.

Canada started to stutter out some apology, when somebody screamed. Most likely Hungary. The scream broke the spell, and all hell broke loose.

"Become one with Russia!" When did he get back? Norway cursed.

South Italy started to attack Spain, who was openly admiring Canada's...work out efforts.

Hungary was screaming about needing to take a picture. Prussia, who wasn't even supposed to be there, started hollering about about "Birdie."

Japan and China were in a staring match, the winner getting to talk to Matthew.

America was threatening to knock the daylights out of anyone who dare look at his brother.

France was in tears, and was very conflicted. Should he be proud that his son was so attractive, taking after him? Or should he be horrified that all these beats are lusting after his baby boy?

England was chanting magical spells at breakneck speeds, trying to protect Canada.

Germany felt a terrible headache coming on, but still tried to call order to the meeting.

And Canada? Canada was gone, putting a lot of distance between himself and that horrid room. Nobody even noticed that the cause of all of this had disappeared.

Sometimes being "invisible" had it's perks.

…..

Bad ending is very bad, haha. I'm so sorry the ending was so abrupt, but I was just about done! I'm thinking of doing this as a series, but I'm not sure yet. I wanna see if anyone even reads this, goodness!

Please review, it takes thirty seconds! If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them immediately! Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
